Everything is Upside Down
by Love2Hate
Summary: What if Sauron never died with the ring? What he was still alive but in the hands of the woman he loves. But she is pure evil and make him the slave... and an Male Orc gets pregnant with and male blood elf XD hahhad me and my friend were bored


**The First Chapter is sooo Boring but atleast it almost always like that. I have already started on the second chapter which will be very much funnier. I'll promise  
**

**Summary:  
**_**What is Sauron and Mordor never was destroyed with the Ring? What if Sauron had met his true love and found out that he never been so happy since he moved with. Though that she is a bitch who making him the taking-care-of-the-home person. And how the hell can a male Orc be pregnant with an male bloodelf :S. And what's up with Aragon.**_**Short Summary:  
****_Sauron is a wuzz...  
And Male Orc become a mother...  
Aragon is gay?_**

Explanation to the Idea:  
_**Me and My Best Friend played World of Warcraft a late night. I was a Blood Elf and he was an Orc. After some time we decided just to chat.  
(MMe & F My Friend speaking)  
I'm a girl and he's a male**_

_**M: OMG! I played as a Goblin before and it was so Boring.**_

_**F: I know, Goblins are boring. Play as an Orc instead. They are sooo sexy in their armor.**_

_**We really love Tengwar (The languange Sauron to his ring), so this make us addicted to LOTR**_

_**M: Do you mean the orcs from LOTR?**_

_**F: Nah, but they are sexy too.**_

_**Like bestfriend we usually jokes at each other thoughts and laugh till we cry**_

_**M: OMG! LOL! Sebastian and a Orc (from LOTR) sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G each other! First they're in love, and then they get married, and there they come with a baby-carriage!**_

_**F: OMG! Yes! I can see the baby in front of me.**_

_**M: ... who would bear the child nine months?**_

_**F: The orc! Cause the baby would look cute like that .**_

_**M: Really, I thought you would be the female one that wore a pink apron and taking care of the home.**_

_**F: Nah, not my style. To bear a child that's it.**_

_**Then the living hell started when we went crazy.**_

_**M: What if we actually came into their world and you were togheter with an orc?**_

_**F: Omg! Yeah, that would be awsome!**_

_**M: How about me then?**_

_**F: Well you would be yourself. And really hot blood elf with and bitchy attitude and dangerously short temper.**_

_**M: OMG! YES! XD And I would make Sauron my... my... MY BITCH! XD**_

_**F: OMG! LOL! And everytime you were pissed off you would whip him with the whip you took from that Balrog demon that Gandalf Fights XD and Sauron would beg for mercy...**_

_**Well that's how it all started :P Here I am... all names are thanks to my friend Sebastian. I wouldn't remember all places and persons without him :P**_

* * *

It's been a week since Frodo woke up in Rivendell after he threw The Ring into Mount Doom. The long search for the peace had come to an end. At last... everyone could rest and so they did. Well... not everyone. The she-elves Arwen and Galadriel was not at peace.

They were in the elvish libary, searching for some clues that could lead them to what they wanted to know. Arwen took another book into her hand and a torn page fell to the floor.

"What's that?" she asked and picked it up. Galadriel stood beside her to also look.

"I remember this..." Galadriel said harshly. "I long time ago, I read this book about how the Rings were created, but one page was torn away. Maybe this is the answer we seek.

_There were 3 rings given to elves, 7 to the dwarves, 9 to the humans and The One Ring to the Dark Lord Sauron. But... another ring was made. A ring with far more power than The One Ring... It is true that The One Ring is to rule them all... but even it The One Ring was destroyed, it owner wouldn't die. As long as the Dark Ring is still alive. This ring was given to a young Blood Elf girl. Who still holds it these days. And for everyday her power grows, and so does the Ring._

"T-this is the answer!" Galadriel bursted out. "We have to find this Blood Elf girl and ask her to destroy this ring!"

"I knew it!" Arwin said.

"Knew what?" a voice behind them said and they quickly turned around to see Elrond, King of the Elves.

"Father!" Arwin said. "I think the Dark Lord is still alive!"

Elrond looked at horrified for her sudden outburst.

"Why do you think that?" he asked calmly.

"There was another ring, wasn't it?" Galadriel said. "The Dark Ring that was given to a young Blood Elf girl!"

Elrond's face paled. And he started to saunter around in the room.

"How could I've been so stupid that I forgotten that?" he said. "We need to annonuce a meeting right away..."

* * *

And after just a moment, they were all gathered like the first time, except a few new faces who replied the one that no longer lived.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer an forgotten threat. Middle-Earth is still in danger..."

Frodo sat glued to his chair. He had destroyed the Ring. What is it now? Did he do something wrong. And before that... Frodo couldn't keep his stare from the ones across him. They wore black coats and hidden their face in the hood. He didn't liked them. And what he noticed, was that Aragon, Legolas, Arwen, Gimli and Gandalf also looked at them suspiciously.

"... this time we also have summoned our old friends the Blood Elves to our meeting." Elrond ended and Legolas stood up.

"The blood elves are not our friends. They are thieves, murdurers and traitors..." he said angrily. He should have known. Without their betrayal in the great war against Sauron, they would have ended it there...

"Why thank you! I thought noone had noticed it" said one of the hooded elves. I sounded like a young man. Legolas took one threatful step at the speaker but didn't have time to do anything, before Gimli charged at them. Though, he also had lost dear ones in his past because of these. Like in the mins of Moria, these elves had released that damned firedemon Balrog on his people. That's why he hated all elves in the beginning, but being with Legolas thought him, that it was not all elves, but the Blood Elves.

The young elf that had spooken disappeared in a flash and in next second, he had Gimli pinned to the ground. His face facing the hard rock floor. Frodo gasped. He didn't even blink before Gimli was defeated.

"Sebastian..." another hooded one said. This one sounded like a beautiful female. "Let him go"

Doing as told, the one called Sebastian let go off Gimli and sat down in his chair. The female one spoke again.

"Lord Elrond, we came cause you said you had an offer" she said. "And if we only going to attach each other, then I'm afraid we have to leave..."

Elrond sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Lady Angelina, we just want to hear some information, in exchange, your people will get as much freedom as any other one have." he said.

The elves, dwarves and even humans started to argue. But the blood elves sat calmly in their chairs.

* * *

When Elrond had silcend them all. Angelina arose from her chair and went to face Elrond eye-to-eye.

"Freedom is none of my intrest, neither for my people." she said coldly. "And I don't think that I seemed to be trusted here... so what does it matter? I'm sorry... but we can't help you..."

She begun to walk away and the others of her kin followed her.

"So you have no information about the girl who wears the Dark Ring?" Elrond said and they stopped.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Angelina asked in a dark tone.

"Because if we don't destroy the ring, Sauron will once again regain his power..." this time Arwen spoke and stepped close to Angelina who still had her back turned to them.

"Please, tell us what you know..." Arwen said as she kneeled down. "Please, I'm begging you."

Angelina didn't say anything. She didn't even look around.

"What do you want to know?" Angelina finally turned around and took off her hood to show beautiful golden hair fell down to the end of her back. Her cold dark green eyes stared straight into Arwen's innocent one. Angelina sighed deeply.

"Fine... Sebastian, you'll tell them what we know..." she ordered and he nodded. He stayed while the others went on.

Sebastian took off his hood to expose his gorgeous face. He had short, black unruly hair. And the eyes, red as the blood from a human. Although, that smirk he had. Like a young boy at christmas eve...

"Right... the Dark Ring bearer is what you say... sweet most of the times, but can be really bitchy. And when she is, she is so evil that the Dark Lord would be terrified. She's a good fighter and hates to speak with strangers. She actually was about to kill my partner when I delivered a message to her... and there was one more thing... Oh! She lives behind the Deeping Wall." now that Sebastian had fulfilled the request given to him, he left behind stunned, elves, dwarves and humans.


End file.
